


You should've jumped out of that damned plane dave.

by sonthejay



Series: The chronicles of suburbia highschool [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Field trip to FLIPPING INDIA, Fluff, HOLY CRAP THESE PEOPLE WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER, Highschoolstuck AU, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, I need Dirk help, Multi, ill try., its all fluff, sburb is a popular videogame, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonthejay/pseuds/sonthejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sincerely love jade, she's sweet, nice, optimistic and makes you a better person. You would do a lot for her. But find yourself boarding a plane to Punjab India isn't exactly what you wanted to be doing on a Sunday night. You are seriously considering jumping out of the plane and running down the runway rather than spending an 18 hour plane ride ride and a month with your three best friends, older brother, your friends siblings and the majority of your class who you call trolls and are all obnoxiously annoying in their own way. You are be chill with the majority but this may just be testing your sanity. What a wonderful highschool trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade, it's literally not even the morning yet.

"Come on Dave! Waaaaake uuuuup! You got your little nap in let's gooo! If we're late I'll kill you!" Your eyes flutter open to the sight of a brightened room. Nearly bare with some bags strewn around the entrance. You stare up to see a sight you were expecting ever since you drifted off a couple of hours ago, they seem like minutes now. Jade Harley stands before you. Bouncing up and down in excitement. Her raven black hair is messy against the black "hero of space" hoodie she wears, merchandise from a popular video game. She wears her circular glasses and dark jeans with her signature buck toothed grin that she shares with her cousin, John Egbert. She is possibly the most outgoing person you've ever met and happiness rarely leaves her bright green eyes. Why the hell is it so... Oh yeah. You grab your signature shades, from egderp himself from under your pillow and shove them on. She is one of the few people who know of your bright red eyes, your friends all have weird eyes to some extent so the shades mostly your bros influence. She shoves some clothes into you and leaves. You begin to pull on the usual outfit, red and white long sleeve shirt, black pants, "hero of time" hoodie. You are surprisingly looking forward to this trip, not even ironically. You worked your ass off for the past while, with jade pushing you so you could make the trip. You got a ton of medical examinations and some pretty big needles that hurt like a bitch and packed all your crap into two large bags, one suitcase and one backpack. After you pull the stuff on you walk into the kitchen. Seven other people chatter away as your oldest bro, your legal guardian talks to your other bro, Dirk. Great, a fucking party, a big fruity rumpus asshole factory. You glance around seeing the bad movie legend, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde your second cousin and Jade. You also see Dirk, Johns older sister Jane, Roses sister Roxy and Jades brother, Jake. Rose smiles slightly at you, while Jane says a cheerful "hi!" John and Jade, both cousins are bouncing off he fucking walls while Dirk grabs an energy drink our of Jakes hand. You sit down on the table (yes on, the chairs are not there for some reason, you suspect one of the egberts are behind it) where Jane and roxy are sitting. You are trying to enjoy the comforts of good old 'merica while they last. But Jake starts to talk and everyone listens as he looks down at a sheet of paper. "Ok chaps! Seems we have a plan to follow!" His usual cheery demeanour runs in the family. You sigh and listen. Is seems that your trip to Punjab India is officially starting.


	2. The good, the bad and the purple haired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls are here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I got really sick and still am. I hope you enjoy!

"Well chaps, it seems we have to be on the plane by...two thirty am! Quite early! So grab your bags we have an adventure to get on with!" Jake finishes and hurries to the door grabbing his bags. As he shoves by Dirk you hear your brother mumble "calm... your... shit" groggily. No one seems to respect the strider beauty sleep these days. You don't know how he kept his goddamn "hey I can murder your cat with my head my hair is so fucking spiky" look this early but there is no doubt that he has copious amounts of hair gel shoved into his luggage. Jake and the others are rushing to the cars and even Rose looks eager to get going. You decide to rush a bit more. Scooping up a bag and flinging it over your shoulder, you begin to walk towards the door and your eldest bro grabs your shoulder. " Hey lil man, just, don't fuck yourself up too bad in India ok?" He says, he sounds... Almost... Concerned? The brother who would teach you to sword fight from age five? The brother who raised you on a balanced diet of Doritos and Apple juice? This is also, the brother who raised you after your shitty parents left when he was two months from highschool graduation. The one who didn't shun you into the system, saving his own ass instead of yours and Dirks. In the end after irony and having the best poker face this side of Jupiter he's a great bro, you will be on the other side of the earth. "Dude I'll be fine, I promise I won't get killed." He does something unexpected... Smiles. Holy SHIT HE IS SMILING. You grab your suitcase and do a farewell fistbump and smile back giving a silent thank you. Then you leap through the door and dart to the elevator. After you reach the lobby you shove your stuff into the trunk as Jade squeals and nearly drags you into the car. After the final checks are made and goodbyes said to bro, Roxy and Jane hop in the front of the car you were renting starting the engine. Roxy begins to back out of the driveway as Dirk honks the horn loudly from the other car and you back out of the apartment buildings parking lot. Jade is nearly bouncing off the walls as Roxy begins to blare some Kesha music with jane speaking loudly. You quickly realize you are the only male in this car and sigh as Roxy begins to sing along. You decide not to get too bitchy yet. You still have about four weeks to go.

When you arrive at the airport after listening to Jade babble on over the blaring radio you hop out of the car, bags in hand. As you drag your suitcase along behind you you and your friends search the airport until they find your class. Almost everyone is there and your teachers that are accompanying you, Mr or "doc" scratch and Mrs paint are sorting out an array of suitcases. You glance around the class. You recognize everyone and it calms your nerves to see a few friends. 

The first person you see is Karkat Vantas. Apart from his really weird name the kid sticks out like a sore thumb, and always acts like he has one, along with a few gashes that make him flip his shit. He has dark black hair, dyed that way to cover up his red/brown hair, bloodshot hazel eyes and a grey hoodie on, with normal jeans and sneakers. He is as pale as hell with a ton of freckles dotting his face and rarely finishes a sentence without swearing. Though he is a friend with you and john, you are one of the rare people who tolerates his bullshit and him and john love these god awful movies. 

Next is Aradia Medigo. She used to be a little screwed up, something happened to the poor girl that caused some trauma. With the help of some doctors she is almost as happy and cheery as Jade these days. Some of your friends joke around and refer to a popular video game by saying. "I guess she went god teir" . You don't know her too well but she has darker tanned skin, bright brown eyes and dark brown long hair. 

Then there's Tavros Nitram. He uses a wheelchair and is a bit of a push over most of the time. But the kids pretty cool when you get to know him. He likes rapping like you and you even got into some rap battles against each other. Jade knows him pretty well and once let him babysit her dog, Bec while she went on a soccer tournament. He has a pretty awesome Mohawk too. A pretty shy kid actually, you are surprised he's coming. 

Sollux Captor is here too. He is a good member of your circle of friends and has managed not to get sent to jail for his tendencies to hack into computers yet. The kid is a little bit taller than you, he being the fourth tallest in the school even with his slouch caused by years on the computer but as skinny as fuck, you could count the ribs on him easy and he gets a few stares when you go to the beach. He has spiked dirty blonde hair and strange eyes, one with a red-brown iris and always slightly bloodshot and one bright blue with a lighter pupil. He's great with computers, and dates two girls, Aradia and Feferi, who are actually chill with it. At least another person you don't want to strangle is here. 

You spot Nepeta lejion too. Tiny compared to the groups of people around her. A total "kawaii fangirl" Who wears her short black hair under a blue cat hat and a green coat with a blue tail. She loves to ship everyone and is surprisingly accurate. She is pretty cute, like a kitten. With her huge green-Hazel eyes and mouth that curves like a cat, she even has her strange accent, and can purr, growl and mew. But you don't screw with her, she is recognized as one of the best Taekwondo fighters in the state and is pretty flexible. Not someone you would want to attack. 

Kanaya Maryam waves slightly at you. She is wearing her normal fashionable outfit with a bright red skirt and flawless makeup. She is tall and has the body shape of a model, probably helpful in her obsession with fashion. She is roses girlfriend and very smart. She hails from England and you and rose were some of the first Americans she met. Cool but like rose, sometimes scary. 

Terezi Pyrope is tapping at Her phone, holding it close to her eyes and grinning as usual. The girl can barely see anything and the world is blurry to her. Her eyes are always bloodshot with red tears pooling around her eyelids, funny enough no one has ever seen that girl cry. She has spiky blond hair and bright red glasses, used to help the blurs look a bit more like shapes. Her hearing and scent is scary good and she can taste and tell you what flavour of skittles she eats. She's pretty badass and before you began to date jade everyone thought you were a couple. You are good friends and she even bought you a custom scalemate. With sunglasses too. Her seeing eye dog, pyral short for pyralspite sits beside her, his tail thumping and his light fur bunching around his neck. 

Vriska Serket, also known as spiderbitch is there too. She has bleach blonde hair with blue streaks and copious amounts of lipstick and eyeshadow on. She smiles cockily and twirls her fingers through her hair. John loves the girl but you can't stand her. 

Equius Zahhak stands near Nepeta. He is built like a tank and could easily crush every bone in your scrawny ass body. He doesn't seem to like "lewd language" and told you off like you kicked a puppy when you said "fuck" around him. Him and nepeta are two peas in a pod though. 

Then there's Gamzee Makara. He is an absolute monstrosity at 7'1 and makes everyone stare. He is more muscular and has more weight to him than Sollux but not quite as much as Dirk. He is quite the stoner and hasn't quite lived down sitting in the field to eat dandelions on the first gym class of grade nine. He has some royal purple dyed into his hair. In honour of his brother Kurloz who nearly died of an injury that rendered him mute by losing his tongue and caused him to sew his mouth shut and not allow any doctors to unstitch it. Only eating through what he could fit into the stitches and Food via I.V. Gamzee has a dad with more money than god but could get himself into trouble. He loved being around Tavros though. You find yourself extremely surprised he was coming. 

Then there's ampora. Oh god there's Ampora. Eridan Ampora is the "being a hipster is too mainstream!" Dipshit that you despise with all the burning passion your ironic brain can muster. One day you will succeed in ripping that god god awful purple streak from his hair. Gamzee can make the purple hair look like the new fucking trend like " hey white girls, screw uggs and Starbucks you need yourself some of this shit." But eridan makes you want to buy him a wig or something.

You quickly move your eyes to Feferi Pexies. Her mom is the queen of a corporate empire and one of the most ruthless business women the world has ever seen. Feferi on the other hand, is as nice as Jade and makes her cute little fish puns and draws smiley faces on the coffees at the Starbucks she works at. The happiest chick around she even puts up with that prick Ampora. She has her gold bands on and her hair nearly goes past her butt. You don't know her too well but Jade seems to like her. You aren't too surprised she's here. You hear a familiar voice scream "DAVE" and you spin around and see a gnashing pair of teeth inches from your face, and a force tackle you onto the ground, with a sharp pain your eyes close, cutting off your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I'll try to update soon. I hope the suspense doesn't kill you


	3. Up up and away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chance to turn back Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long wait!

You open your eyes to a chorus of laughter. A slobbering tounge is licking your face. Pyral. Fucking Pyral. You push the dog off you. You get up and dust off your clothes. "Fuck Terezi can't you control the goddamned dog?" Your cheeks are flushing and you are thankful to have your shades to hide your blushing cheeks. You would be laughing too if you watched some sucker get knocked on his ass by an albino German Shepard. You feel the dog lick at your hand and smile. Terezi had him trained to act like this around you, and though he is professional he does seem to like you. You pat him and he trots back to Tez's side, tounge lolling out. As the laughter dies down you walk over, puffing your chest out to look less embarrassed. Sollux, Aradia, Karkat, Feferi, Terezi, John, Rose and Jade are gathered in a circle. You chat with them for a while. You all merge into a group with the rest of the class and drag your bags through customs and all of the other airport security measures. After a while of walking past guards and through metal detectors you are all left sitting around, waiting to board your flight. 

 

" Can't a guy get some fucking coffee or what?" Karkat growls, kicking at the carpet. "Hmm... I don't know, if only you were an able bodied teenager with working legs and money. A boy can dream though, it sucks you can't just walk up to a counter, give some chick a five and BAM. A coffee." You reply, rolling your hidden eyes. "I wish, our stupid teachers won't lets us buy any food here for some bullshit reason." Sollux retorts, his S's slightly distorted and replaced with a "th" sound because of his lisp. You put your hand out towards the centre of the small area of seats you and your friends are camping at, sliding your sneakers fully onto your feet. "Dude, what the fuck?" Karkat questions. "I'll go get the coffee, pitch in if you want some." The others shove some bills into your hand and karkat reluctantly does so too. "How?" He asked. "I'm Dave strider, you can give me your money and get the service of the Strider messenger and vending machine services, or you can sit your ass down and get a full college course on how I'm going to go full chuck Norris up in this joint and get you some of the finest second cup this side of that runway." You jab a finger towards the window, the night sky lit up with the runway lights. After you get the orders from everyone you walk casually towards the teachers. You tell mrs. Paint you are going to the bathroom, half asking for permission and she smiles and replies to go quickly and you set off.

 

As you begin the quest for caffeine you hear footsteps behind you. Jade bounces up beside you and keeps up with your brisk pace, surprisingly easily matching it even with her much shorter legs. As you near the moving sidewalks you casually dart away and on to the one moving the opposite direction. You remember playing this with her when she flew in from England a few years ago. She goes onto the conveyor belt moving in the direction of the café and you two begin to run. The girl is fast as it is, but with the belt moving in her favour and yours pushing back you begin to find it hard to keep up. You end up in a full sprint, dodging pedestrians and following Jades laughter. You ignore the stares and the obvious looks saying, "what a disgrace, get on the right one fuckass!" You leap off the belt and do a spin in the air. Jade giggles and runs up beside you. As you get in line at the café Jade turns to you. "Are you nervous?" "Nah man, I have you to protect me. No one gets in the way of Jade Harley. Someone as scary as you?" You reply, smiling a little inside on how happy you are that you're there to make sure Jade doesn't get hurt. She is like a female John, not stupid but too nice sometimes. " Seriously, are you worried about being so far away?" You look at her "Going on a trip with the best girl friend around? With minimal adult supervision? That's what I live for." You say, getting closer to her. "I'm just worried about... Doing this! Like it's going to be awesome and fun but...for some reason the excitement is getting to me." She replies. "Can you do me a favour and try not to ditch me... That may sound clingy but..." You cut her off. " I'm Harley sitting the entire time." "Ugh! Don't call it that. Blah Dave you get so silly sometimes, I meant don't like... Leave me at some random spot or go drinking to ditch me GOD." She says. You grin and kiss her. As you meet her lips you hear a woman call your order and pick up the coffees. You run back with her, it's starting to seem like that bounce in her step is contagious.

 

As you and your friends sit back and finish your coffees, you begin to glare at the clock. You wait an hour and excitement quickly fades into boredom. They decided to take about twenty highschool students and put them in an airport, to sit and wait for a plane. After an extremely long sit of having Jade leaning on your shoulder, talking to Aradia and Feferi and you absently scrolling through tumblr and reblogging anything that seemed to speed up that damned clock, ticking away and dicking around. Not worrying about real people who had real shit to do. Pfft Knight of Time. You pride yourself on having a badass god teir in the popular game sburb. You paired with Jade, Rose or John and your unstoppable. It seems like a joke on how time always makes you wait. Then, it happens "we are allowing passengers boarding flight 413 to Punjab, India to board now." Your group push wildly to board the plane and the teaches call you all to follow them.

You sit beside Jade, listening in on a conversation with the others.   
"I can't wait!!" Feferi said, happily bobbing up and down.

" The culture, the food, the markets! I hear the weathers beautiful too!" Aradia chirped. 

" Yeah and the insane pollution, insane amount of street vendors and insane traffic, fun fun FUN huh." Sollux interrupts. 

Jade sighs "Stop being to pessimistic sol, it's gonna be fun!" Sollux opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by an intercom. "Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for takeoff!" You click yours on and Jade pushes by you to see out the window. As she leans over you turn to look too. As the plane picks up speed you begin to drift into the air. You watch as Texas becomes smaller and smaller, the airport fades into a cloud and all you can see is sky. Jade is bouncing happily. "I can't wait to get there! What are you going to do?" "Sleep." You reply. She sticks out her tounge. "Whatever , you'll miss all the fun of flying" " Yep, no air peanuts for me, I can't even attack John or Jake with the deadly food, what a shame." You lean back and watch Jade turn to an equally exited Feferi. You feel like saying goodbye to America. As you drift off it seems like you will simply go back home after this. But when you wake up. The sun is rising and is bright. The first thing you do is look out the window and see he glimmering sea. With no land. You momentarily panic, thinking of plunging into the ocean.

"You should of jumped out of that damned plane Dave."

You regain your cool. Sleeping classmates surround you, and it turns out you are already thousands of miles from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Dun dun da dun dun NAME DROP!!!


	4. The arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class lands at their destination.

You glance around the plane. More than half of it seems to be asleep and those awake are quietly reading or on a laptop or phone. Your fellow students sleep in the seats around you. You see Mrs. Paint quietly sipping tea and reading a book while Mr. Scratch looks over some papers. Roxy, Jane, Jake and Dirk are out. You see Dirk leaning heavily on Jake, sleeping. You wish Jake good luck. Waking that asshole up or being around him in the morning (or the time of day he decides to wake up) is a living hell. Jade has her head on your shoulder, her chest rising and falling as she breathes. You smile slightly, knowing no one can see and lift her arm off you. The girl is such a heavy sleeper she slept through an entire soccer match on the bleachers. You stand up in the isle, you have to use the bathroom and begin to walk down. "Hey Dave." You hear Aradia speak. She has an earbud in one ear and is on her phone. She looks up at you smiling. "We've been flying for nearly fourteen hours, you slept long." It is true that you pulled an allnighter the night before, gotten about one hour of sleep before you left and gone through airport security and waiting for two hours. Plus you crashed from your coffee so fourteen hours did sound about right. "Yeah, you know when they're gonna serve some food?" "In a half an hour or so." She replies. You shrug and go to spring a leak.

After about a half an hour you see the food cart. You order a metric fuckton of food. You find it appropriate that the metric fuckton is the official unit of measurement in the country of Striderdia. The national animal is the smuppet. It's majestic plush rump can be many colours and it's natural predator is the Dave. It has a symbiotic relationship with the Bro and Dirk. The famous food is apple juice and pizza, a traditional striderian dish. Strifing as an important sport there. Many citizens of Striderdia like to ramble on in their minds on planes, thinking about fake countries based of their families. Get in the fucking game Dave. After you snap out of designing the flag for Striderdia you get some breakfast for Jade. The girl may be small but she can devour anything in her path, even though they don't have it she could finish off a rare steak in seconds. You glance over to see Dirk giving Jake the strider gaze. He freezes, his green eyes locking onto the orange orbs. He quickly closes his mouth as his cheeks flush. Then his eyes widen and he says something. Poor kid, anyone knows that the strider gaze is an important weapon that can stop you in your tracks, seduce the straitest men, make a wild bear drop dead and makes all the blood in your body rush to your face, then your pants. He quickly opens his laptop, still red with embarrassment as your brother smirks. You absently eat your food, listening to Buy it, use it, break it, fix it. By daft punk. You imagine you and your brother being huge EDM musicians like that. You are pretty good at mixing and have made quite a few songs, mostly gifts for Jade. As Jade wakes up she thanks you for the food and begins to devour it. You lean back and stretch.

 

Be the Harley.

Really? We've had enough commentary from these ones for a while! Who else's POV can we see?

Not that Harley you idiot, the one with the English Accent.

Be Jake.

"Show meee!" You plead jokingly. "You aren't strong enough for the gaze yet young one." Dirk replies. "Ugh god, I get it you have orange eyes, big bloody deal. Golly what's this damned gaze your blabbering on about!" "I mentioned it once and it got you exited like a squirrel, I got too close to your dog house and set your little Pomeranian ass off." "Show. Me." Dirk rolls his eyes "Fine bro, don't say I didn't warn you multiple times." He removes his shades. Gadzooks you forgot that look, his freckles, his eyes, his... Perfectness. He raises his eyebrows and bites his lip. He's... Oh... My. You feel your face flush. "Jakeey" he mutters. Oh SHIT. "Fine fine fine ok stop now please fuck strider." He grins, and winks, putting his shades back on. God those shades must save thousands a year from heart failure. You cover your lap with your laptop, slightly embarrassed. Why the hell does this keep happening. 

You can't believe the plane ride is over. You get up with Dirk and grab your carry on. You survived the strider gaze. You feel slightly like a warrior that killed a Liger with dragon wings and lazers for eyes with floating skulls surrounding it. Fuck yeah that's one cool liger. You see your teachers rounding the students up. You follow them and wait beside Jane, Dirk and Roxy. You laugh with Jane at her joke. She was a little crestfallen when you and Dirk publicly announced your relationship but she seems ok with it now. You and Jane follow Roxy, listening to her babble on as Dirk follows with you and your friends younger siblings, you call them the "betas", you the "alphas" and the rest of the class the "trolls" a nod to your favourite game. You all walk into the Airport. As you wait and joke around the people around you are in huge crowds. Person after person rushes by and you all form a small pack. You look mostly strange. Dirk is tall and lanky, with his extremely pale complexion, sharp looking spiked back platinum blond hair and shades hiding his eyes you could point him out from a mile away. No one seems to pay attention and you remind yourself there are millions and millions of people in India, more people you could ever dream of meeting all from everywhere across the world. It was exiting yet scary to think how many people there were and how your small group of about twenty five is like a drop of water in the ocean. You begin to move, pushing through crowds until you walk out the doors. A wave of heat hits you and you stand in awe at the sight before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few references to an outstanding fic by hammertimexx, buy it, use it, break it, fix it. It is epic and inspired this fic so I would highly suggest you give it a read! Sorry, it's late and I have nothing to do so BAM crappy chapter, sorry. I may edit later I'm just throwing this out to hopefully satisfy those who are waiting. Love to anyone following this! I really Feel I wrote Dirk horrible and I never turn down constructive criticism. This is what I get for being writing on this god forsaken tablet of auto correct.


	5. *NOT A CHAPTER* Character bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bios and other info/backstory

KIDS DESCRIPTIONS

Beta kids:

John:

Full name: Jonathan Benjamin Egbert  
Eye colour: Bright Blue  
Hair colour: dark brown  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: right  
Birthdate: 4/13/1999  
Nationality: English  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 147Ibs  
Notes: Short-medium height, not thin but not fat. Athletic.

Rose:

Full Name: Roselyn Ciana Lalonde  
Eye colour: Violet  
Hair colour: blond  
Race:Caucasian  
Dominant hand: right  
Birth date: 12/04/1998  
Nationality: French  
Height:5'8  
Weight: 143Ibs  
Notes: Average, good at gymnastics

Dave :

Full Name: David Amadeus Jaye Strider  
Eye colour: Red  
Race: Caucasian  
Hair colour: Platinum blond  
Dominant hand: Right, uses left hand for some sports and left footed.  
Birth date: 12/03/1998  
Nationality: German  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 153Ibs  
Notes: fast and quick but a twig. Has many freckles dotting cheeks, shoulders and legs. He still hasn't lived down his friends finding out his two middle names (he nearly tackled john when he called him Amadeus)

Jade:

Full Name: Jade Lilly Harley  
Eye colour: Lime green  
Hair colour: Black  
Race:Causcasian  
Dominant hand: Left  
Birth date: 12/01/1998  
Nationality: English  
Height:5'4  
Weight:128Ibs  
Notes: petit. Very tanned in the summer and pale in the winter.

Alpha kids:

Jane:

Full Name: Jane Allison Crocker  
Eye colour: Sky Blue  
Hair colour: black  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: Right  
Birth date: 4/13/1996  
Nationality: English  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 144Ibs  
Notes: Short and a little pudgy. Once walking down the hall a sophomore yelled "Thar she blows!" A mistake due to the fact Dirk was beside her. Dirk was suspended for a week but she helped pitch in for the other boy's medical bills. 

Roxy :

Full Name: Roxy Andreanna Lalonde  
Eye colour: Pink  
Hair colour: blond  
Race:Caucasian  
Dominant hand: ambidextrous  
Birth date: 6/27/1996  
Nationality: French  
Height: 5'9  
Weight:135Ibs  
Notes: tall and skinny, good looking and hit on quite a bit.

Dirk:

Full Name: Dirk Wolfgang Volker Strider  
Eye colour: Orange  
Hair colour: platinum blond  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: Left  
Birth date: 10/16/1996  
Nationality: German  
Height: 6'5  
Weight: 178Ibs  
Notes: Basically older Dave but not as twiggy.

Jake:

Full Name: Jake Elliot English  
Eye colour: Emerald green  
Hair colour: dark brown  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: right  
Birth date: 6/03/1996  
Nationality: English  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 156Ibs  
Notes: none. Sorry Jakey XD

Trolls

(No notes)

Karkat:

Full Name: Karkat Beck Vantas  
Eye colour: red/brown  
Hair colour: dyed black (naturally red)  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: left  
Birth date: 06/12/1998  
Nationality: Canadian  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 140Ibs

Aradia:

Full Name: Aradia Arya Medigo  
Eye colour: Brown  
Hair colour: Dark brown  
Race: Asian  
Dominant hand: right  
Birth date: 2/29/1998  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 139Ibs

Tavros:

Full Name: Tavros Myron Nitram  
Eye colour: Brown  
Hair colour: light brown  
Race: spanish  
Dominant hand: right  
Birth date: 1/3/1998  
Nationality: Mexican  
Height: 5'7 (without wheelchair)  
Weight: 116Ibs

Sollux:

Full Name: Solluxander Axel Captor  
Eye colour: right eye: light blue. left eye: Red/burgundy  
Hair colour: blond  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: ambidextrous  
Birth date: 5/30/1998  
Nationality: Russian/Korean  
Height: 6'6  
Weight: 159

Nepeta:

Full Name: Nepeta Kitty Lejion  
Eye colour: Hazel  
Hair colour: brown  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: left Birth date: 6/17/1998  
Nationality: French  
Height: 5'0  
Weight: 115Ibs

Kanaya:

Full Name: Kanaya Paige Maryam  
Eye colour: Brown  
Hair colour: black  
Race: African-American  
Dominant hand: left  
Birth date:11/11/1998  
Nationality: English, African.  
Height: 6'4  
Weight: 169Ibs

Terezi:

Full Name: Terezi Khloe Pyrope  
Eye colour: red (originally blue-grey)  
Hair colour: blond with red bang streak.  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: right  
Birth date: 7/13/1998  
Nationality: Polish  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 130Ibs 

Vriska:

Full Name: Vriska Leah Kylee Serket  
Eye colour: Blue  
Hair colour: Blond with blue highlights  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: Right  
Birth date: 4/28/1998  
Nationality: Dutch  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 148Ibs

Equius:

Full Name: Equius Mitchell Zahakk  
Eye colour: Brown  
Hair colour: black  
Race: African-American  
Dominant hand: right  
Birth date:8/06/1998  
Nationality: African.  
Height: 6'7  
Weight: 220Ibs

Gamzee:

Full Name: Gamzee Drake Makara  
Eye colour: Brown  
Hair colour: Black with multiple colours (originally brown)  
Race: South American  
Dominant hand: Left  
Birth date:12/03/1998  
Nationality: Puerto Rican  
Height: 7'1 (holy shit)  
Weight: 195Ibs

Eridan:

Full Name: Eridan Isaac Ampora  
Eye colour: green  
Hair colour: red with one purple streak  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: right  
Birth date: 3/15/1998  
Nationality:Irish  
Height: 5'9  
Weight:150Ibs

Feferi:

Full Name: Feferi Jadyn Reagan Pexies  
Eye colour: blue  
Hair colour: red  
Race: Caucasian  
Dominant hand: Right  
Birth date: 1/17/1998  
Nationality: Irish  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 140Ibs

-other things-  
1\. For anyone who for some reason didn't know, you can have two middle names.

2\. It is almost Summer. The alpha kids are in grade 11, going into grade 12. The beta kids are in grade 9, going into grade 10. That means that the beta kids are turning 16 and the alpha kids are turning 18. This is in 2014. Sorry, I'm having a mind blank correct me if I'm wrong.

3\. John is one year younger than the rest, he started school early. He is in the same grade and everyone recognizes him as the same age.

4\. If you are wondering why, Dirk and Dave's parents left when Bro was 20 due to legal issues and Bro was able to (barely) legally become their guardian, thanks to the help of an excellent blind lawyer who called herself "red glare" They were both "accidents" if you will and their parents were reluctant to raise them. (I would like to credit all these ideas to hammertimexx, just so it doesn't feel like I copied their fic. My dirk/dave backstory is a little different and doesn't have the same plot but was heavily inspired by one of their fics.) When Dirk and Dave were born. (Bro is 14 years older than Dirk, 16 than Dave) One side of their Grandparents were still alive. They basically raised Bro and kept the parents afloat. The parents weren't too crazy about Naming them. The grandparents (the fathers parents) helped name the children. Both being from a long line of German families named Dirk a German name, after his great grandfather, with two German middle names. They did the same with Dave. Sadly, a month after Dave's birth they died in a car crash.

5\. I want to see if anyone gets the irony in Dave and Dirks middle names. Wolfgang, Amadeus, i'll give you a hint, I was going to have Dave's middle name theophilus ;D . First one to get it can give me a character bio or self insert to be a background character later on. Google is allowed.

6\. Middle name meanings KIDS ONLY (if you're curious) 

Benjamin: Son of right hand (or, a heir)

Ciana: An Italian name that means Light.

Amadeus: "Love of god" which is ironic, in this story Dave is agnostic.

Jaye: Swift. (Or bluejay) 

Lilly: A flower, one letter off from being "Silly" (and I love the name Lilly XD)

 

Alison: a noble, kind sort

Andreanna: a female version of Warrior

Wolfgang: wolf, and path or journey

Volker: people's guard or people's defender.

Elliot: bravely and truly.

 

New chapter coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this to be short and sweet. Damnit son, this took like, 2 chapters time to write. I'll update Divergentstuck and this in a day or two.


	6. We're doing it. Were Makin it happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback /bad chapter/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dun goofed.

Holy flying fuckballs.

You, Jade Harley, are unprepared. Before you is a picture you've been waiting months to see. Huge brownish green fields expand past the runway. There is a huge city, a dusty haze floating overtop. You immediately feel the tsunami of heat roll towards you and thank god for the genius who invented tank tops. Your arm is intertwined with Dave's. You look over to see his expression. He has the normal stoic look but underneath his shades you see him wide eyed and blinking. You turn around to see teachers rounding up the students. You form a large group and find your luggage on the crowded conveyor belt. 

You sigh as you flip over the card in your hand. Feferi, Aradia and Nepeta giggle with you as you walk to the elevator. The hotel you are staying in is American and reminds you of your trips around the US. You look down at the slip of paper in your hand, crumpled and cloth like after spending a day in your pocket. It has the groups of who you are sharing rooms with and all the others too.

Room one, girls Rose. L, Kanaya. M, Vriska. S, Terezi.P

Room two, girls Jade. H, Aradia. M, Feferi. P, Nepeta. L

Room three girls (Alpha Students). Roxy. L, Jane. C, Calliope. C

Dave. S  
V  
Room one, boys John. E, Karkat. V, XXXXXXX Sollux. C

Room two, boys XXXXXXX- Equius. Z, Eridan. A, Gamzee. M, Tavros. N

Room 3 boys (Alpha students) Dirk. S, Jake. E, XXXXXXXXXXX

 

You giggle when you see the x's over Dave and Equius's old locations. Both agreed to switch eagerly when they found out about their rooms. " Equius suurrre seemed eaguur!" Nepeta purred, elongating her rr sounds to imitate a cat. You step out of the elevator to floor ten. You hand Feferi the card and she slides it through the scanner. The door clicks and Feferi opens it. You step inside. " Oh! I guess this means we're..."

 

"Sharing beds." You mutter in disbelief. 

You paid hundreds for this and you're sharing beds. Holy Flying fuckballs. You kick the door open some more and haul your luggage in. Sollux snarls behind you, "You're fucking kidding me, thith fantathic adventure ith accompanied by one of the motht awkward budget cutth pothible?" Wow, someone managed to speak for you, taking your words like some badass ninja kid. Comin' up and snatching your candy like " Hey, what the fuck man. I'm just getting my eat on from your conveniently placed bowl on this counter. Shits like Christmas. Lollipop Christmas." You turn to see Karkat, making the biggest deal possible. His goddamn deal is what all of the 'yo mamma so fat' jokes are based off. Jupiter is scared of his fucking deal. " I'm going to go ask those nook suckers what the FUCK THEY WERE THINKING." He storms off down the hall after throwing his bags on the bed you decided to take. John follows him, placing his bags on Sollux's bed. You turn to Sollux, glaring behind your shades. "Oh, a fair warning. Kk hath horrible night terrorth." You switch John and your own bags. Him sharing a bed with Karkat and you with Sollux. You look up from your bag when Kar and John return. John babbling on about some shit and Karkat muttering curses beside him. You don't care too much, you're examining the equipment in your bag. You begin to think about the strider specialty.

You and the strider family are the best free runners you can think of. For years, after strifing, practicing parkour and mastering gymnastics you have truly become a striding master. A Jedi if you will. You can do flips, spins and many other gymnastic feats at insane heights. You've always been pretty good. Each strider is unique though. Speed is important but you've always been fast. Bro is insane with a sword, strong and his ability to be silent is uncanny. Dirk is quiet too, but can flip and bend in ways you didn't even know we're possible. You can run like the wind though. You've always been fast, and you mean really fast. The day you beat Dirks hundred meter dash time you almost fainted, then again so did he. Though he beat your record (barely) the next day you can still see annoyance in his face when you mention it, and you quickly get verbally shut down if you do decide to bring it up. It's not like it matters, Dirk is pretty insane when it comes to showing off his skills. You used to and still do watch in awe (sunglasses on and stone cold expression) as he spins in the air and pushes off the ground again, with his feet or his hands. Sometimes it brings up bad memories of the one time you saw Dirk get actually hurt and one of the rare times he actually appeared to be human. 

You were around four at the time. You stood on the roof, eyes wide. This was in the days before you and your older sibling wore shades like your guardian so basically prehistoric. Dirk smiled widely. It almost seems like he was a different person now that you think about it. "I'm gonna doooo iiit!" He teased, bouncing around the rooftop. You felt worried. After your parents left you had begun to be clingy. You rarely left Dirk or Bro's side. "Dirk let's go play a game!" You whined. "Nuh uh, your're just scared to do the fun stuff." Dirk ran to a wall and kicked off, spinning in the air and landing on the ground. "It's borin'." You yawned. "Well that's whyy yooouuu..." Dirk put out his hands, pausing for dramatic effect. "Will beeee the FIRST TO SEE... The strider spin!" He paced back and forth, cracking his knuckles. You remember how much he would put on a show, building up the hype. He used to rile up the other kids when they would come to stay. The Harley-Egbert whatever's absolutely loved it. He grinned at you, soaking in the attention. You both shared the quality of being little attention whores. "Let's show Bro. Wait for him." Something seemed off, he was aiming towards the outer edge of the building, near the fire escape. "Noo! Don't you want to be my audience?" He frowned, being six he didn't seem to mind danger. "You need to go where you won't fall..." You pause, thinking about the steep, thirteen story drop off the building. "Off." "Psht, I'm a strider. Striders don't fall. Even then, if I fall I'll land on the fire escape! You know I'm smart enough to think over this right?" Of course, that seemed the perfect excuse. He was two years older than yourself. He was like the Dumbledore of the rooftop that was Hogwarts. Don't question the big kids. "Are you..." "Ugh!" He interrupts you. You know you shouldn't be arguing, arguing never ends well anyway and you end up looking stupid. He wanted to show me he was great. Being so bent on impressing everyone sense Mom and Dad decided he wasn't impressive enough and that jail was better. If he couldn't impress the parents, a sibling was the next best thing. "Stop being so worried shithead!" You still weren't used to the harsh sounds of swearing yet, even hearing them before. It was hard on a four year old, but to him it was the perfect weapon. "Fine." You finally reply.

Gore warning. Begin to read again after end of the next two paragraphs if necessary.

He paces back and forth more. Your stomach begins to twist. "I won't fall off." He assures you. You watch in awe as he gets a running start. He cartwheels off the ground and begins to do flips and spins, the occasional push off with a foot or hand. You watch as he prepares to finish. More flips, more turns it's ok. You open your mouth to scream as he approaches the short wall and the fire escape but no words come out. You watch in gut wrenching horror as he pushes off the ground with both legs into a landing jump, only to fly over the wall. You feel your insides collapse as you hear a scream, a bloodcurdling scream, the scream of your brother. There is the disgusting sound of a child's scream, followed by a horrifying metallic clang. You hear another pleading cry be cut short by and even louder bang on the steel. Then you hear the worst thud against metal you believe is possible.

You sit in absolute shock and for a moment, the sound of vibrating metal echoes through the air. You feel your head spin, and bile rise in your throat. Your brother, the one you look up to and love with all the sibling love possible. Dead. Mangled corpse lying thirteen stories down. It's ironic, the last thing you ever did for a loved family member was argue over a stupid trick. You walk stiffly over to the edge of the wall and look down. You don't know if what you saw was better or worse than what was expected. Instead of on the cement, your brother was about two or three landings down on the fire escape. He was lying basically face down but he looked odd, unnervingly odd. His right arm was flung awkwardly away, bending way too far at the shoulder. His other arm was cradling his head. His left ankle was nothing short of fucked up, bent backwards and bloody, with a small patch of bone showing. He had many scratches and forming bruises and you could see blood dripping through the grates on the metal platform. Your body discarded your half digested lunch. You were shaking as you wiped your mouth, you began to sprint down the stairs as fast as possible. You shudder, thinking about the scene almost twelve years later. When you reach the landing you can make out a faint sob, growing louder and louder. You collapse to your knees, your four year old brain feeling like it got hit by a mental train. You try to grab Dirk by the torso but he groans in pain. "Get. Br-bro plpleea-hck-ease" He mutters through a bloody mouth. You shriek in happiness at him being able to talk and sprint back to the top of the building. 

"Where the hell were you!?" You turn to see an angry looking Bro towering over you. You suddenly realize you were crying and wipe away tears. "Oh my god, Dave. Are you ok? Why the hell did you you sneak off... Wait. Where's Dirk?" You choke trying to answer. "Di got hur-hurt." Bro's eyes widen as he asks calmly. "Where is he, Dave." You point off the building. You can see Bro's eyes widen in horror. "Oh my fucking... Dave did he fall off?" He looks absolutely confused and terrified. "He landed on the fire esc..." You are abruptly cut off by nearly being trampled as bro sprints to the staircase. He runs out of sight and you follow as quickly as you can. When you reach him he is helping Dirk sit up. You are surprised to hear Dirk crying loudly, gasping for breath when given the chance. Bro is talking to him, but in a serious voice that you haven't heard. Bro called an ambulance. You remember grinning at the flashing lights. You began to chatter loudly but Dirk wasn't listening and Bro eventually told you to shut up. 

After long hours of waiting you remember waking from a nap. Hoisting yourself out of your chair you found your Bro outside in the hall, your brother sleeping in a hospital bed. "You have one lucky boy there." You hear a female voice, probably a doctor talking to your Bro. "One broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs, broken nose, bruised jaw and three missing deciduous teeth." Your eyes widen. You hear your Bro talk to her using some words you didn't understand. Eventually you go back to sleep and hear your brother talking to Dirk. "How are you feeling?" "Fucked up." Bro chuckled at Dirks response. "Don't swear too much here, I already look like a horrible parent for letting my kid fall off a building." "What happened? Am I really hurt?" His words sounded clogged by the bandages on his face. Bro sighed. "You won't be walking on your ankle for a while, you hurt your ribs and shoulder too. You lost a few baby teeth that'll grow back in time, your nose will feel bad too. But you're alive." Dirk groaned. "It hurtsss." Bro smiled slightly. "Hey, it may hurt but you fell two stories. That's quite the feat. Landing at a different angle might of... Gotten you more hurt." Bro cut himself off before thinking about what might've happened if he had hit the metal head first or missed the staircase completely. "I would bitch about you being irresponsible, running off and possibly getting your brother into trouble with you but I think you have enough pain to go through anyhow." "How long until I get out of here?" Bro paused. "Out of the hospital? A day." Dirk smiled. "But... The cracked ribs will take a few weeks, you'll take painkillers so you can breathe. The shoulder will take two months, not including rehabilitation. The nose will take a month, the ankle a month before you can put weight on it. The baby teeth will grow in whenever they feel like it. You're gonna have to wait four months to feel like you did a day ago." His smile is gone. You begin to giggle and Dirk gives you a stare that burns the message "I would pop your bones like bubble wrap if I could walk" into your brain. "Dirk, don't throw anything at Dave, I'm going to go grab something." After your brother leaves you stare at Dirk. All the teasing he's done in the past year was worth it for this moment. You feel bad, you really do, but you can't miss this chance. You walk up, getting close to Dirks bruised face. "What the actual hell do you want." You grin, and in your best obnoxious voice you coo. "Ouch, ouchy wouchy. Did Dirky wirky turkey geeet aaaaa boo-booooo?" You begin to laugh even as you get hit in the head with a flying shoe. You have to give him credit, he has pretty good throw for his wrong arm with a side of cracked ribs.

When you finally come back to 2014 you hear someone calling you. "Hello?" You spin to see Dirk waiting at the door. You walk past Sollux, who is currently occupied on his laptop. Dirk pulls you into the hall. "Are we going to do this tonight? Jake's been asking constantly." You let a small smirk appear on your face. "I was just checking the equipment." Dirk puts out a fist. "We're doing it man." You bump his fist with yours and you finish the sentence in unison. "Where Makin it Hapen!" You grin and hand him his video camera. "Oh and Dirk..." "Yeah?" You grin. "Just make sure... DIRKY WIRKY TURKY doesn't get a booboo." You race back into the room before you get your ass handed to you. You look down at your equipment. Tonight's the night you will risk your life, on the other side of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing. Shitty.half.medeokre.barely.gore.Gore. And. Random. Char. Development. By.looking.into.the.past.is.how.i.vent.school.is.murdering.me.


	7. NEW CHAPTER SOON, NEVER FEAR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so damn sorry.

ONE WHOLE MONTH. I will have a new chapter up tonight I swear! God I am so sorry. Anyone still reading will have one by tomorrow I swear. 

 

SOON -Son (lol one o short)


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides to be adorkable, Jade temporarily takes over as the man of the relationship. Then they be all cuteness,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is !

You are fairly positive that this is a stupid idea, it seems like a stupid idea. You would normally pitch in, refuse to participate but you know better than to question Dirk. You finish lacing up your red converse. You are in full black and a ton of you are going exploring. Your comrades found a very interesting spot actually. An old factory-like building, complete with all the fun obstacles such as barbed wire fences, sharp metal and steep drops. Not including the task of getting there. Never mind that, it is time to worry about the task at hand.

You bounce on the balls of your feet, your palms feel slightly damp. You watch as Dirk slowly opens the door, bright light shining in from the hall. Your roommates, John, Karkat and Sollux are all behind you, along with Jake who followed Dirk from their room. Dirk slowly takes off the tape that is pulled across the doorway to ensure "no hooligan students decide to leave", as said by Doc Scratch. Dirk quickly ushers everyone out of the room and the others shove into a corner in the hall. Dirk re-places the tape and glances at his watch. After about half a Minute he pauses, waves his hand and mutters "Run." The four others dash down the hall, purposely thumping on their way into the elevators. You listen as a ding echoes through the hall, followed by the sound of another beep and doors sliding shut. The others will be on the first floor, instead of going strait to the lobby. This way no hotel employees will be able to catch them walking out of the elevator, and that you can all have a ran devious in the stairwell. You hear a door handle click open down the hall, around the corner. You frantically pull up your mask and hood, you pray no one will see your eyes. You and your brother packed your signature shades in your bag, for they would be a dead giveaway. You made sure to cover most of your features, one glimpse of you or your brothers white-blond hair or freckled faces and you would immediately be recognized. You listen as the door swishes open. You are thankful the others took your bag, carrying weight wouldn't help you to pull this off. You hear a teachers voice ask the ominous question "who's there?" And both you and Dirk spring into action.

You both begin to sprint, his strides long and powerful, as if all carefully thought out and yours shorter and choppier, with more uneven bursts of speed. You both shoot past Mr. Ampora, the world history teacher and Eridan's uncle, but it isn't over yet. You both turn to face him. He begins to shout at you, but you know the only thing he sees are two tall, lanky and lightning fast masked people. You sense Dirk's hand twitch and immediately rush towards the teacher. Though both of your gaits are different, your flash stepping is nearly identical. You both dart back and forth, faster than any school guardian or their eyes. After you both sprint out of his sight he runs after you. You both begin to Circle the two halls, the third one where the elevators are is south of you, the floor is designed like the inner likes of a peace sign. Just as Ampora nears Dirk, he ducks past him and kicks off the ground into a flip. He somersaults into the air and lands with his knees bent, arms out slightly to maintain his balance. The then jumps up and sprints into the third hall. Leaving you to deal with the teacher. You begin to run to the circle where all three halls meet but Ampora is already there, with a. Smug smile. You stop and stare straight at him, for there is no getting past him. He reaches out and takes your arm by force, you feel pain shoot through your forearm as he grabs the pale skin on your arm. You thank god that you don't have any of those damned freckles there.you struggle but he has a firm grasp on your arm.

But this does not matter.

Does Dave Strider get caught?

Fuck no. 

You fake a punch to his stomach, then fake another to his head. You can feel him flinch in preparation for the blows. You quickly take the easy way out and aim for the nuts. As he lets go of your arm to protect his no-go zone you dash into the third hall, hit close on the elevator Dirk had opened and pressed the buttons to all floors except the first and lobby. You hear Ampora yell from the hall but you silently run to the door held open by one familiar, fingerless gloved hand. You slide down the concrete wall dramatically, panting and Dirk lets out a small laugh as he takes his mask off. "You know, you could've kicked him in the balls. No one would've cared."

You smile as you and Dirk re-tell your story, making up insane metaphors nearly impossible to understand. The girls from Jade's floor plus Vriska and Terezi are there with the others. No one had any trouble escaping the Hotel through the back door, and there were many tourists still out in the city. The crowds were too thick for anyone to notice you. You are all making your way across the countryside. There isn't many buildings out here. Eventually, after a six kilometre walk you make it to the factory. 

The building itself is strangely stunning. The rusted metal, cracked windows and uncanny darkness add up to make it an urbexers dream. You are climbing over the fence last, in an area with no wire. You are almost over when you feel your foot slip. The foot still flung over the fence is wrenched up as you fall awkwardly through the air and flail your arms.

Shitcicles.

land heavily on your hands and knees. Pain shoots through the palms of your hands as you scrape them on the dirt and your knees hit with the feeling of a bruise already forming. You groan and then you hear a familiar chipper voice. "Oh my gosh are you ok?!" Jade wraps her arms around you as you grimace in pain. Her slender body clings onto you... Hey, maybe you are more hurt than expected and she needs to...  
No. Bad Dave. Stop.

You get up and assure Jade you are ok. 

Your group explores around for a while. You all find some cool stuff, some funny tags. After you have explored the whole facility the group begins to pair off. Some lovers, some friends, the group splits into small groups of two or three. Eventually you and Jade separate from the group and begin to climb a flight of stai- WHAM.

I warned you about those stairs bro.

THE SECOND FUCKING TIME!

You stumble backwards, you didn't notice stopping on a landing. Jade helps you up the stairs and talks rapidly, but you can feel embarrassment making you feel sick, mixed with the pain from your hands, knees and nose and the thick, coppery smell of blood. You settle in a large room with many dirty and cracked windows and a large conveyor belt. After you both fish out Kleenex and your nose stops dripping, you begin to talk. "Having a clumsy night coolkid?" She asks jokingly, putting the tissues back in the backpack. "Nah man, forgot my spray paint. Gotta tag this place somehow." You reply, knowing Jade knew your rule of never tagging a spot. "Hehe, well, look on the bright side. You have your blood in India! Not too many people can say that!" She says nudging you in the ribs. You begin to talk playfully, before you know it, you and Harley are making out. Funny how your first kiss was with Jade, you are still pretty horrible at kissing, you've only don't it maybe twice. As lame as that sounds, you convince your self you are just being ironic. Getting to kiss Harls is worth it.

Nearly half an hour later you hear Terezi call up from the stairs below. "Heeey gu-ii-ss. Come on! We are leaving!" You are laying on your back, Harley snuggled beside you as you absently play with her hair. You both stand up and you smile as she takes off your shades. She puts them on but rests them on her own forehead, so her eyes are still visible. She grasps both your hands and the stinging from the scrapes is gone, She stares into your eyes, you imagine it must be cool seeing some of the rarest coloured eyes in the world right in front of you. " I wouldn't be here," she pauses, looking up at you. "If you hadn't come, you make me feel safe." You want to make a remark about how any good boyfriend would, but deep inside something about her makes you feel safe, no matter how derpy that is. Something about how, there is a girl you can tell anything. She is like another half of you. No, she is way too good to be you. You don't say anything and she stands on her tiptoes to kiss you quickly. 

You silently thank your past self for not jumping out of that damned plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about how Dave probably sucks at being cool even though he is cool because he is just that cool. SENSE IS WHAT THAT MAKES. Sigh, I wish I could write cuter stuff. Whateves, here ya go. (This story will be a fuckton of davejade btw)


	9. Not chapter. UPCOMING UPDATESTRAVAGANZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info

Hello my readers.

Now that it's been over a month sense my last update I haven't got anything done, but never fear!

It is currently the 19th, today I will be planning out the rest of the story, over the next seven days or week, I will be updating at LEAST one chapter daily, probably more chapters on a few days. This fic will draw to a close this week hopefully. You will never see any of my writing again and I will leave forever, the characters stories will continue to be mine. No one is allowed to create a spinoff after my indefinite hiatus. This series is dead. 

That is the opposite of what is happening.

I will be continuing these kids stories up into what I hope to be a collegestuck Au :D and please, though my writing is awful and this story isn't that good at all, if you ever want to write a spinoff, or create any other work based on mine, fan art included. I would love you. What's mine is yours!

I am, discontinuing divergentstuck. I lost interest in the series and I can't really think up a plot.

I am however starting up a few new fics. Through this year I have a plan to write up or start writing:  
Continuation of my school stuck series  
Hogwartsstuck: A Harry potter homestuck crossover. (Major story)   
Hungerstuck: A hunger games homestuck crossover.  
Halloweenstuck: Halloween themed homestuck fluff fic.  
Christmasstuck: Christmas fluff fic.  
Rising of the fire: Rebellionstuck homestuck AU Major story  
Snake scales: Merstuck au. Major story  
Blood rings:Zombiestuck AU major story  
Iron cages: Prisonstuck Au. Major story

No I do not plan on finishing all those this year, but those are all the homestuck fics you will see from me!

Well, I'm off to write up The rest of You should have changed this longass title Son. Bye :D


	10. Prank war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is stupid

The outside light from the bustling city shone through the curtains of the hotel room that you slept in. It had only been four days sense you had arrived in India and you and your peers already complained about being bored. It was about Nine o clock, and outside was dark. You are sprawled on your bed, scrolling through pages on your phone while John and Karkat watch some shitty movie. You can hear Sollux typing rapidly on his laptop behind you. After about fifteen minutes you hear a knock at the door. Karkat gets up and walks over to the door, and opens it quickly.

Splash.

You begin to feel pain erupt in your sides and you and Sollux both fall off the bed laughing. John runs over and begins to yell over Sollux and your own uncontrollable laughter. "Karkat are you ok?" Karkat, in shock turns to the three of you, revealing his soaking wet front. "DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I AM OK?" "Yeah you prima-donna athwipe, you got a little water on yourthelf." Sollux responds, getting up of the floor. You all freeze and listen, as you hear a giggling from down the hall. Unmistakably female.

"Aradia, Feferi, Jade and Nepeta! I knew it!" John exclaims. Rushing out into the hall. He returns moments later, looking disappointed. "They got away." Karkat growls, "UGH why the fuck can't anyone attempt to survive this ridiculous trip while keeping some DIGNITY without getting drenched whenever they decide to OPEN A FUCKING DOOR." He walks over to his bed, grabbing a new pair of shorts and underwear, storming off into the bathroom.

After Karkat returns, John clears his throat loudly. "Attention, attention gentlemen." He grins, "I have a plan to get revenge." 

You all spend the next half hour finding all the garbage cans, ice containers and any other object to hold a substantial amount of water. Awkwardly asking all the other rooms for ice containers and garbage cans, complaining you lost yours somehow. The only room who refuses to give you them is Rose's. You also gather some large sticks. After you have all of the things you go back to your room, setting them all in the bathtub of your makeshift washroom headquarters. After counting, you find you have retrieved three large garbage cans and two small from Dirk, Jake, Jane, Roxy and Calliope. Six normal sized garbage cans, eight ice collectors and three empty gallon milk jugs from everyone else. You Sollux and Karkat begin to fill them all with water, but John interrupts you. Instead you start filling up the two larger with water, then halfway through fill the rest up with ice. Then you fill the last large can full of hot water, checking to make sure it isn't hot enough to burn you or the victims. You also fill the other cans with different liquids such as non staining sticky juice John made from Kool aid and some corn-starchy shit and olive oil. After you finish preparing all of the buckets, you lug them out to the battlefield. 

It takes almost fifteen minutes to set up and Sollux makes sure all the girls are in the room. All the garbage cans are leaned on top and beside one another, rigged with such precision it would make any architect proud. You all set up so you get a clear view of it and set up your camera. Karkat sets up the mini tripod and Sollux hold your recording phone. You walk up to the door and make your voice sound very close to Mr Amporas (your brother is a man of a thousand voices and taught you a lot.) "Ah hem, girls, do you have a moment? I would like to see you all. You sprint back and take cover behind the barricade. For a split second you notice 'hey, maybe we went overboard.' But it is too late. 

You gasp as the door opens, and all four girls walk out, all in perfect position. They look bewildered and the piece of wood they dislodged my opening the door tilts a can over. 

It's absolutely glorious.

You four boys gasp once more as the huge buckets of ice water drench the three unsuspecting victims, quickly followed by the warm water. Then the buckets of olive oil and colourless koolaid pour on them from atop the door, where you tied them.

For about six seconds the poor girls stand there, drenched in water. In awe. Then you realize you have made a mistake. All four of the girls are very nice, but Aradia and Feferi you fear when angry, Nepeta once kicked someone's ass so hard with her taekwondo skills she nearly got expelled and Jade, owns a multitude of guns, which she is very good at shooting. Shit.

You don't know why you can't seem to run away. Soon enough, one of the girls spots you and they all yell, running in unison towards you. You jump up, but your legs feel like lead. Soon enough, you feel a girl jump on top of you and judging by the feel of her easily dragging you backwards, it's Jade. She pulls you back into a stairwell. "What the HELL DAVE" she yells, pushing you against the wall. You can't help but do the worst possible thing. 

Start to laugh, specifically giggle.

She growls and runs out, shortly after returning to the stairwell with some rope. She ties your hands and feet and walks back out into the hallway. You begin to struggle against your restraints, but to no avail. She then returns with four water bottles, flour, Vegemite and baking soda. She spots your quizzical expression and smiles. "You'll see." She then grabs some baking soda and unties your feet. Then she takes off your shades and puts them in her pocket. "Are you sorry for that stupid prank Strider?" She pushes your head against the wall. "Yes." You lie. "That wasn't very sincere, but I'll take it." She smiles, and stands up. You stare at each other for a good thirty seconds. "So can I go or-" "Did you expect me to bring all this stuff to let you go?" You are about to respond when she lunges forward, forces your mouth open, and pours all the baking soda she can in. 

The only way you can describe it is absolute hell. The powder is salty and rough, absolutely disgusting. You spit it all out immediately, trying to get the awful taste out of your mouth, but it stays. After a good minute of trying to get the baking soda out of your mouth Jade steps in front of you with a water bottle. "Tastes bad, doesn't it? Want some water sweetie?" She grins, but you can feel nervousness rising in your stomach. "C-c-Yeah" you say, still trying to spit out the taste. "Oh good! I though you would." She throws the water bottle aside. "But first you need some delicious Vegemite." She grabs a large spoon from beside her and scoops out three quarters of the jar, then forces it into your mouth. This time holding it closed so you cannot spit it out. The Vegemite is horrible, you feel as though you are going to vomit but Jade lets your mouth go. You spit all the Vegemite out and look up hopefully as she grabs the water and flour. You can handle eating flour. She walks up to you and takes the small bag of flour in her hands. You open your mouth as if surrendering but she only takes a small pinch of flour and sprinkles it in your mouth. "You don't eat flour straight silly!" With that she dumps the entire bag of flour on you. Then dumping the remaining Vegemite on you too. You frantically try to get the flour out of your eyes, but Jade interrupts you. "Oh, here's some water to help you with that!" The then dumps a full water bottle on your head, some of it drops into your eyes, but the majority just causes some of the flour to expand. She dumps another bottle of water on you, this time on your face. You sigh as the flour is washed from your eyes and she unties you. You cough and she throws you a bottle of water, which you quickly chug. She smiles, "try not to prank anyone too hard again, ok?"

As you walk down the hall, covered in wet flour and Vegemite, you notice the other boys are the same way, though John looks like he has two jars of Vegemite on himself. You all quickly make a truce and apologize begrudgingly to each other. After laughing for a minute you hear Aradia exclaim "What!?" You all spin around as she responds to John, "we never leaned that garbage can against your-"

"Weeeellllllll weeeellllllll wellllllll, it seems you've all pranked each other enough." You all turn to see Terezi and Vriska, holding a bucket of water balloons. It was them who pranked you in the first place. Shit. 

"So, because you beat each other up like that, here's a deal. You get the same number of water balloons we do." Terezi says, placing the bucket in front of you. You all quickly scramble to get water balloons. "Ok, oh and thank you for that amaaaaaaaazing show." Vriska taunts, Karkat opens he mouth to say something but Vriska has already thrown a water balloon, that hit him right in the face.

You erupt into a gigantic water balloon fight, somewhere along the lines the alpha kids and the other students come out and join in. It's pretty much a free for all, but it was supposed to be girls versus boys. Sure you try to refrain from hitting John Sollux and Karkat, but you aim for Dirk quite a bit. Eventually, after you've almost run out of balloons, Mr Ampora walks out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" You are then all screamed at, and ordered to clean up and dry all the damage. You then sigh, realizing how exhausted you are, but are forced to grab a towel and head to a very messy stairwell to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, that took forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting means a lot, so does kudos! I hope you enjoy! That was more of a prologue, just trying to get my writing out there, sorry for crappy editing. Gotta get to the exiting parts! 
> 
> \--- a thank you to hammertimexx who's writing inspired me to start my own and to anyone who wants to read this---


End file.
